Home
by shellmonster
Summary: After a long day, Naruto returns to a loving home.
1. Home

Today had been a long, hard day, but it was still a great day to Naruto.

Nearly every day since he's been appointed hokage had felt like a great day.

His dreams had finally come true. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha was now safely at home in the hidden leaf village. Although it had taken time, Naruto had finally convince the village to warm up to Sasuke again. The Uchiha was now a member of the secretive Anbu Black Ops. Naruto had finally managed to gain the respect of those who reside in Konoha, but there were still a few who refused to trust the demon that resided in his belly.. After training with his own squad for 3 years, the elders saw that Naruto was finally fit to become their new hokage. Naruto was so proud of himself. He had been the same age his father was when he was appointed hokage. His friends were just as proud. His wife, Hinata Hyuga, was the proudest of them all.

After the war had ended, Naruto couldn't help but to fall for the heirs. Their dates had been simple, yet fun. After returning from missions, the two love birds would eat at Ichiraku's, sometimes, on randomly selected days Hinata would go over to Naruto's apartment and teach him how to cook delicious meals, and whenever the two were free of ninja duties, they would go on picnics and enjoy the lush fields in the land of fire.

Naruto was scared half to death when he had asked Hiashi for Hinata's hand.

He was actually quite jealous when she was instated the official leader of the Hyuga clan. They had only been married six months when it had been decided that she would be their new head. Her hard work and initiative during the great war had showed the world that she is the best choice for the clan.

"Lady Hyuga and Lord Hokage" Naruto loved the way their titles sounded together. She was the leader of one of the most powerful clans in the world, and he was the leader of the most powerful village in which that clan resides. The couple was known as the most influential couples in the hidden leaf village.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto realized he was at his front door.

"I'm home!" his voice echoed through the house. The two owned a nice house that sat perfectly in between the Hyuga Compound and the Hokage Tower. Naruto could hear the shower stopping as he stripped off his sandals. Hinata walked into their shared living room tiredly, wearing pink night shorts and a black tank top.

"Hello, love! Dinner is waiting for us in the kitchen, do you want to freshen up before we eat?" she said with a smile so happy to see her husband, it make his heart skip a beat. He walked up to her and sniffed the top of her wet hair. She smelled delightful. "I think I'll go was off the stench of today, I don't want to stink you up after you've made yourself smell so yummy." He caught her cheeks turning pink as he walked towards their bedroom. He showered as quickly as possible. The smell of delicious curry seeped through the bedroom door as he threw on orange shorts and a his favorite black t-shirt.

Hinata was already sitting at the table with her plate untouched in front of her as she waited for her husband. When he finally took his seat, she smiled brightly again. Naruto sighed, "You're so beautiful..." He was thinking out loud. Pink began to tint her cheeks. At the start of their romantic relationship, a comment like that would set her face ablaze, but she had grown used to it. "You're not too bad, yourself," she replied with the smile that continued to make him fall in love over and over again.

Naruto nearly cried when he placed that spoon in his mouth. "I'm so lucky to have married an amazing woman!" he thought as he continued to devour his meal. There was small talk here and there about their dish, but both of them focused on eating it.

Once, dinner was complete Hinata brought out a warm dozen of icing covered cinnamon rolls. They decide to snuggle up on the couch and enjoy each other's company while they enjoyed desert. "So Hinata, how was your day?" Naruto was always curious. "We're still focused on reorganizing the clan. Some are rejecting change, but we are making strides. Its really only the elders that need convincing."

She glowed as she spoke about the Hyuga affairs and the changes they've successfully made to the clan. She had been doing so much since she started, but he knew she would have to slow down soon. She was entering her second trimester and would begin showing soon. "What about you?" Hinata asked, nibbling on her cinnamon roll. "O-oh. Well I received a notice today. There's a Kage's conference coming up. I actually have to leave in about two weeks. I'll be gone for a month though." He saw the sadness in her eyes as he completed his last sentence. He knew they had planned on finalizing the ban on the cursed seal in the Hyuga Clan. They both thought it would be a great idea to celebrate with their friends and the clan and even announce their new edition to everyone. He knew she was disappointed.

"I understand, Naruto. I'll make arrangements to stay at the compound while you're gone," she spoke.

It was extremely unsafe for Hinata to stay home alone, although the Great War had brought the nations closer together, rogue ninja were still out there. It's not as though Hinata wouldn't be able to handle herself in a fight, but with the Hokage gone, the idiots might think it would be a bright Idea to ambush her, and they both know good and well her body is not in the condition to risk taking on an ambush alone."I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm making things harder on you," Naruto hung his head in sadness.

"No. Stop," she lifted his chin and looks him dead in the eye, "this is your job, your dream... Don't be sorry. You have your responsibilities and I have mine. While you're gone, I'll convince the Hyuga and the village elders that banning the cursed seal is what's best for the Hidden Leaf." She always knew how to make him feel better with words. Somehow, Hinata could be the shyest person in the world around their friends and during social gatherings, but when it comes to business she is the most confident person he knew.

"Ahhhh... Hinata... I should stop acting like a whiny loser around you. It make feel like.. well, a loser," he smiled at his wife as she completed her cinnamon roll while still looking in his eyes. "You know, you're the coolest loser I've ever met," Hinata said with a wink while sucking the remaining icing off her index finger. "Uhhgg," Naruto groaned playfully, "That was lamest thing you could ever say out loud." Hinata entered a giggling fit, but it was soon ended by her husband's lips. "Hmmm... loser," she moaned against his lips,"Since, you're leaving in two weeks, maybe we should..."

He didn't let her finish that sentence, and she didn't need to.

A/N: I might add more chapters, but I don't really know where this drabble is going. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Missing You Already

The sun wasn't up yet, but she was. They both were. Two weeks went by in the blink of an eye, and now, they were walking to the front gates of Konoha together. By the time he'd come back, she'd look like a completely different person. Her belly would be bulging even more, and she'd be experiencing everything that happened that month alone. She wanted him to stay, she would beg him to stay, but her pride wouldn't let her. No. He was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. She couldn't force him to neglect his duties, or his dreams for her. She felt guilty for even thinking this way. Why was she feeling so needy? Maybe the hormones.

"Hey, Hinata…" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts. "Y-yes?" she responded. "You were spacing out. I bet you didn't hear a word I just said," He was totally being playful, but because she wasn't paying attention; Hinata had no clue. "I-I'm so sorry! I just have a lot on my mind! I mean the clan, that baby, you leaving- I'm just a little worried." She didn't mean to state her worries. She didn't want him to worry. Hinata felt Naruto's fingers slip in between hers. "Don't worry..." he flashed his signature smile her way, "I'll get all this Hokage stuff out the way and be home in a flash."

Oh no… She doesn't want him putting his job before her… She was just feeling terrible this morning. Her smile in return was sad. "Honestly, I wish I didn't have to go. I'm gonna miss you so much, Hinata," he sounded as sad as her smile looked. Naruto completely changed the atmosphere when his sadness suddenly turned into a childish rampage, "What if the baby forgets my voice!? He or She won't know who I am! I read on of those book things, and it said the baby can hear and stuff, that's why I talk to your belly every night! I'm not crazy! I just want our baby to know who I am-," he stopped as he realized Hinata was laughing so hard, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She was in a better mood, and he could tell. Maybe it was her hormones.

"I don't think the baby can actually hear until I'm around 20 weeks, but just in case, until you come back, I'll tell him or her the story of how I fell in love you, which includes how awesome you are," the smile she wore upon her face as she spoke made his heart melt. "I'm going to miss both of you. This really will be the longest month of my life," Naruto looked up and realized they were close to front gates. He could see Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were already there. "I guess this is where we part ways. I'll see you in a month," she wasn't finished, but Naruto had been waiting all morning to kiss her good-bye, and with that, he sealed her lips with his. The kiss wasn't long, but it was just enough for the moment. "I feel like I've said this over and over again, but I'm going to miss you. See you in a month. Never forget, I love you. Both of you." He looked so smooth as he walked away. Hinata nearly swooned.

"Damn, Naruto!" Kiba was laughing his ass off, "You're so cheesy!" "Way to ruin their moment," Shikamaru was trying his best to pretend he didn't hear the last part of their conversation. "Cheesey!? Says the guy who doesn't even have a girlfriend! And that wasn't cheesey! That was love!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. "I-I just haven't met the right girl yet! Not everyone can settle down at a young age like you two!" Kiba was clearly embarrassed. "Don't pull me into this. You started with Naruto and you finish with him. Now lets get going," Shikamaru was not looking forward to this month long trip either.

"Good luck!" Hinata yelled at their backs.

"Thanks," Shikamaru shouted back.

"Smell ya later, Hinata," Kiba added.

"Missing you already!" Naruto turned around and began walking backwards so he could wave goodbye.

"You're still so goddamn cheesey!" Kiba began picking fun at Naruto again.

"And you're still so goddamn single," Naruto poked back.

"Do not bicker," Shikamaru was clearly annoyed.

Hinata stayed there until they disappeared. She just wanted all four of them to make it back home safely.

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. Sorry, this chapter is so short and if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.


End file.
